Gene Tec has a proprietary carrier device for processing specimens to detect DNA or antigens. The carrier format was designed to integrate specimen collection, transport and sample processing within the same device. The first carriers are disposable devices which are designed to accept standard microscope slides and enable semi-automated processing of the slides in a slide thermal cycler apparatus. Gene Tec demonstrated concept feasibility in preliminary research and is applying these principles to an automated system. The carrier technology embodies the means to automate sequential reagent treatments and incorporate multiple complexion reactions such as sample preparation, detection and either in situ hybridization or in situ amplification, or both, all within the carrier. The proposed research will refine and test thermal and reagent delivery capabilities of the system, using several different DNA primer and probe applications to test DNA annealing and hybridization stringency conditions necessary to distinguish cells in situ. The slide carriers and the slide cycler instrument will also enable researchers to do in situ DNA amplification. Gene Tec's technology will significantly improve the speed and sensitivity of DNA detection in cellular analyses and contribute to better clinical decisions.